


A Good Book

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hinoka has found an interesting book.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	A Good Book

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'story'

Camilla gently pulled the sliding door to Hinoka's suite closed and then took off her sandals, placing them beside her boots. She still wasn't quite used to Hoshidan customs concerning footwear, but Hinoka had yet to scold her for getting it wrong. They were all still learning, after all. 

She tiptoed through the gathering room and into Hinoka's bedchamber, not at all surprised to find Hinoka sprawled on her stomach, long legs bare. They'd bathed together and intended to return together, but Camilla had been waylaid by Elise asking for help with her hair. Hinoka had promised to get things ready, and Hinoka's low bed certainly looked inviting. Well, Hinoka herself looked inviting, a short robe coming just down to the tops of her strong thighs... 

Whatever Hinoka was reading, it had her captivated-- She hadn't even noticed Camilla slipping in. 

"A good book, dear?" she asked as she knelt to join Hinoka on the bed. 

"Ah!" Hinoka startled and slammed the book closed before shoving it under her thin pillow. 

Camilla blinked, amused as she sprawled on her side. 

"I didn't hear you come in," Hinoka said quickly. "I..." 

"You apparently have a very good book," Camilla surmised, smiling. "A naughty love story, perhaps? I hadn't thought you were interested..." 

"Not quite a story," Hinoka admitted. She was blushing a beautiful shade of red, nearly matching her hair. 

Slowly, she drew the book back out and offered it to Camilla, who accepted carefully. 

And oh, Camilla couldn't help a soft giggle when she realized what it was. 

"Very naughty," Camilla commented as she opened the cover and began flipping through. If nothing else, the book was thorough with both illustrations and text. There seemed to be instructions for women, for men, for groups... 

She would have to inquire about a copy for her own collection. 

"Yeah, I... don't have the experience you do..." Hinoka shifted onto her side, not quite meeting Camilla's gaze. 

"For now," Camilla replied quickly, marking her place with one finger and then leaning to kiss Hinoka gently. "Besides, experience isn't everything, or really anything. When you're with someone new, you're beginning again. You might have some ideas of where to start, but that's it." 

Hinoka nodded, quiet. 

"Now here, my dear..." She gave the book back to Hinoka and guided her back to how she'd been, on her stomach. "Keep reading. We'll read together and I bet there will be things new even to me." 

For a moment, Hinoka hesitated, but then she quickly opened the book, beginning again at the front. Camilla settled close, nearly on her own stomach, to be able to see what Hinoka was looking at. She trailed a hand down Hinoka's back and to the bottom of Hinoka's robe, toying with the hem before finally sliding her fingers over the warm skin of Hinoka's buttocks. 

"Camilla..." 

"Hmm?" It seemed fitting. The first pages seemed dedicated to kissing and petting. They'd certainly done plenty of that, though Camilla kept that comment to herself. She didn't think she'd ever grow tired of having her hands on Hinoka's body- her butt, her thighs, her flat stomach and firm breasts... 

"N-Nothing." Hinoka turned the page and Camilla shifted again, ever so slightly, to hook her leg over Hinoka and nudge Hinoka's thighs apart. While Camilla didn't think she'd taken too long to follow Hinoka back, if Hinoka had been enjoying this fine literature the entire time... 

She slowly let her fingers wander lower, feeling Hinoka shiver beneath her touch. 

Hinoka turned the page, and well, those were some lovely illustrations of just what Camilla was after. She was not surprised to find Hinoka already wonderfully wet as she ran her fingers between Hinoka's labia and then pushed a single finger in further, marveling. 

"Keep going," Camilla said softly before gathering more wetness on her fingers and bringing it down to Hinoka's clit. Hinoka gasped and shivered again before nodding and turning the page. Camilla stroked a pair of fingers over Hinoka's clit again and again, even as Hinoka hesitated to keep turning pages. 

Each illustration was gloriously explicit and detailed, and even what wasn't possible for them at the moment could be replicated with a few fun toys. Camilla whispered that to Hinoka, her fingers still stroking slowly enough and carefully enough to keep Hinoka right on the edge. She was dripping down past Camilla's fingers, soaking her sparse pubic hair and the robe beneath it. Camilla had never gotten Hinoka this wet before, but if a little pornography was what it took, she could definitely indulge her dearest love. She was fairly sure that by the time she let Hinoka come, she'd be nearly as wet. Certainly, she wouldn't hesitate with her own orgasm. There would be no reason, not when they had all night and so many things to discuss... 

A few faster, shorter strokes and Hinoka shuddered against her, biting at her lip and trying to be silent out of consideration for the thin walls. Camilla purred against Hinoka's shoulder, fingers utterly sliding through slickness. 

Hinoka's breath caught and that was enough, Camilla rolled onto her back, pulling her own robe up and parting her legs, slick fingers reaching to brush over her own clit twice before moving fast and hard, her own orgasm washing over her before Hinoka could even move. 

There was surprise on Hinoka's face a moment later, then a smile and then Hinoka was on top of her, kissing her, tongue in Camilla's mouth with utter joy. 

Camilla wanted to laugh but resisted-- 

They had so much more time for everything. 

And Hinoka had found a very good book.


End file.
